Spring Break Adventure
by Kataza-Sakura2
Summary: The Doctors decide to give the Gboys some help with the war, so they decide the guys need a womens touch. They acidentally call upon a girl from our world and her best friend who becomes a monkey. The two must now help them in their time of need.


(In Gundam Wing Anime, 4/7/AC195)

Duo and Quatre were back at the current safe house, while Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were on a mission to destroy an OZ base in southern Brazil. It was around 1:00pm on a Friday and the two boys had finished lunch about an hour ago. Duo was taking a nap on the couch while Quatre was reading a book on Greek Mythology in the adjacent chair. Duo was your average height boy with deep violet eyes and waist length chestnut brown hair that he usually wore in a braid. He was a very talkative and prankster type of boy and usually wore black clothes everyday. Duo was known as the God of Death or Shinigami and was pilot 02 of Deathsythe. Quatre was a little smaller than all the other pilots. He had short platinum blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He mostly wore button up shirts and khakis. Quatre was a cheerful and kind to many people. People thought of his kindness as a weakness. He was pilot 04 of Sandrock. Heero and the others weren't expected to be back soon. The current safe house was a six-person cottage in Niagara Falls, Canada. They would most likely be back in three days tops.

Duo woke and Quatre put down his book to hearing the sound of Duo's laptop going off. Not knowing whether it was an emergency or not, they rushed over to it's spot on the kitchen table. They found it was an e-mail from Doctor J. The e-mail explained that the gundam pilots' work was getting sloppy and they were in need of some form of order. They were expected to receive a sixth pilot to join them. The name of the new pilot was Chris Lancer. Doctor J had also explained Chris' record no longer existed once he and the rest of the doctors had gotten a hold of Chris.

" So we have another guy joining the group. I wonder what the others reactions might be?" Duo mused out loud. Another e-mail popped up from J explaining that Heero and the others would not find out until they came back from their mission.

" Should've seen that coming," Duo sighed and left to go continue his nap.

" It might not be so bad, this Chris Lancer might be a nice guy." Quatre said cheerfully while returning back to his book. Duo was just about to close his eyes when Heero, Wufei, and Trowa burst through the front door looking like hell.

" What the hell happened to you guys, you look like shit," Duo asked looking them up and down.

" Yes are you alright?" Quatre asked in concern. They didn't appear to have any fatal injuries. Just some cuts and bruises, but they looked like they had been in the base when the bomb had gone off. They were practically covered from head to toe in soot. Heero said nothing as he headed upstairs, most likely to take a _very _long shower.

"Were fine, we just happened to be to close to the bomb when it went off," answered Trowa. Trowa was the tallest one of the group. He was a quite boy who never spoke unless necessary. He had short dark auburn hair with one bang that covered over one of his emerald green eyes. His wardrobe mostly consisted of green sweaters and jeans. Trowa walked off to his room to go change out of his ash smelling clothes. Duo was about to go make a sandwich when he remembered the news of the sixth pilot. He shrugged it off and decided to wait until Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were cleaned up. He'd call a meeting and explain the situation to them with Quatre's help of course.

(In Scotch Plains, NJ, 4/7/06)

Yes! School was finally over for the day and then Spring Break would be next week for the students of Park Middle School. Students were emptying the school giving cheers of happiness. Two friends were especially happy, seeing that the had made a plan for the best Spring Break ever. The names of these two friends were Matt Kouyou and Chris Lancer. They had planned to have a week of the greatest videogames ever and a movie marathon. They would have invited there other friends but they had all left to go away for the break. What was even better was that Matt's parents had gone to go visit his sister who was away at college. Matt would stay at Chris's house in the spare bedroom.  
" I can't believe your parents would trust me stay a lone with you at my house," Chris said with a hint of laughter, " I remember when they would only let you stay two hours."  
" Yeah. I guess they finally realized we don't like each other," Matt said in agreement, " but jeez, it sure took them a _while_ to figure out."  
They both started laughing at the sign of sarcasm. They walked through the parking lot and headed off in the direction of School One, the elementary school right across the game field. They turned right at the end of the parking lot and headed for Chris's house.  
" So we know we're goin' to do videogames and movie's galore all break long, so which would you like to do first?" Chris asked looking ahead of her.  
" The videogames first, I'm still not used to holdin' a PS2 controller," Matt said in frustration looking at his hands.  
" I thought I told you to borrow my extra one and use it for practice," Chris complied in mock anger, but Matt didn't reply with a comeback like he usually does. In fact, there was complete and utter silence.  
" Matt?" Chris asked turning around to find him gone.  
" Matt?!" She yelled, asked when he didn't say anything. ' If this is his idea of a sick joke, it's not funny.' She thought to herself as she slightly started to panic. She was about to call for him again when the scenery around her disappeared before her eyes. Now she really started to panic. She was about to try and call him again, but strangely felt dizzy.  
" This….sucks…," Chris whispered before fainting and her vision turning black.

End Chapter One


End file.
